


A Perfect Gift

by Moon_borealis



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone will make it eventually, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_borealis/pseuds/Moon_borealis
Summary: Lin's sixtieth birthday is approaching and Kya is determined to give her a very special present. It just happens to take her across the Earth Kingdom for it.
Relationships: Kyalin, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 31
Kudos: 55





	1. Brainstorming

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you to Linguini, for whom I will forever be grateful. You've gotten me to the point of being able to post this fic, and others. Thank you for your encouragement and the time you dedicated for me!
> 
> Another HUGE thank you to StellaDonna, for your continuous support and well, you know why. 
> 
> Rating for later chapters.

Brainstorming

It wasn’t as if Lin was impossible to shop for per se. However, after being best friends for say, a lifetime, briefly sisters-in-law to be - Kya shuddered at this - for over a decade, then friends-again-turned-lovers-turned-wives six years ago; Kya had covered most of the bases in terms of gift-giving. 

Her partner would always love whatever she got her “Because it’s from you” she’d say sweetly, smiling softly and kissing her gratefully.   
It infuriated the older woman to no end. Sometimes, she thought she could literally find a rock that looked pretty, give it to Lin, and it would make it to one of the shelves in their house or her trunk, dedicated to trinkets, photos, letters... Anything the two had exchanged or shared over the years. Kya knew this because she had done it. Granted she was 12 then and Lin 8, but the rock was still in the damned trunk. 

“I don’t need anything, Kya” Lin had said again, slightly exasperated. They shared this argument every year, for her birthday AND the solstice. 

“There has got to be something you want?” Kya pled as they entered the apartment, coming back from the market. 

Lin was on her in a second and Kya yelped as cold hands found their way under her shirt. 

“Oh I can come up with a thing or two I want”. Her wife had said against her mouth.   
The water bender’s giggle turned into a moan, and the late morning turned into afternoon as the two wives explored what it was exactly that Lin wanted. Kya found they had, indeed, a lot of things in common. 

She shook her head. They had had fantastic sex that day. They often had fantastic sex. It was mostly always fantastic. She already planned on having sex with her wife, before, during and after her birthday. It was a gift of the spirits but it certainly would never be just a birthday present. It wouldn’t do. 

Lin was turning sixty in three months. Kya had tried to think of everything she possibly could in order to offer something special to her wife, to celebrate sixty blessed years (more or less, if you asked Lin) on Earth. 

Nothing.  
__________________

“I know what I don’t want”. Lin said one night.

“Oh? What’s that?” Kya asked curiously, finally, a clue. Lin was on the other side of the sofa, her feet resting on the water bender’s lap. She was reading a classic novel of the old Earth Kingdom: Tales of a tribe of warrior women roaming the desert.Kya couldn’t remember the details, but she knew it to be one of Lin’s favourite, the book itself a gift from their Aunt Suki. Aunt Suki was a great gift giver, Kya sulked. 

“I don’t want any fuss”. 

Kya scoffed. What else was new. 

“I’m serious. I mean, I can handle dinner with your family on the island, we can get Korra, Asami, Mako and Bolin…The extended family. Well and obviously Opal? Then call it a day. Or better, we invite them all here.” 

Kya raised an eyebrow. 

“You really want both Bumi and Meelo in our home, at the same time, with cake involved?” 

“The island it is.”

“Lin, honey. We have dinner on the island every week. This is not special”. 

“It is special”. She looked up from the book momentarily to make eye contact and returned to her reading. 

“Well well well, the infamous Chief Of Police Grumpy Pants, calling spending time with her in-laws special, I’ll be damned”. 

“Hush you”. Lin nudged her with her foot

“It’s cuuuuuteeeee” Kya started. There were few pleasures in life, and teasing her wife was one of them. 

“Hey Kya” Lin interrupts, not looking up from her novel. 

“What?”

“I slept with your brother”. She wore a shit-eating grin and turned the page, licking her finger in doing so.

They had decided a long time ago that joking about it would make it less weird. And it had worked. All of it happened a long time ago. It was still Lin’s secret weapon to end Kya’s teasing. 

“Fuck off!” Kya pushed her wife’s feet off her laps roughly. 

Lin laughed now, as she put her book down on the coffee table - an antique from the southern air temple and sitssat up. She leaned forward and triestried to kiss Kya but the woman pushed her away, turning her head. 

“Oh no you don’t! You’re not kissing me with that filthy mouth”.

“Please, Master Kya, love of my life. Would you do me the honour of putting your lips on mine and kiss me?” 

“Hmm-hmm. No ma’am. Nuh-uh”.

Lin pretended to move back but instead launched herself, pinning Kya down on the couch. Kya laughed uncontrollably as Lin found the ticklish spots on her ribs. Kya briefly thought of using the water from their decorative wall waterfall to bend on her wife, but the feeling of the toned body on top of her was too nice. She relented and they kissed. It was slow and sweet and Kya’s eyes were still shining from tears of laughter. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” she whispered against Lin’s lips. 

Lin looked at her and settled her head on her wife’s chest, snuggling close.

“I know that.”

“Sap”.

“Whatever”. 

“So, what you don’t want, is to celebrate your birthday?” Kya asked, her fingers softly combing through Lin’s graying curls. 

“It’s not like I don’t want to celebrate, I just... I know Korra’s been talking to Zhu Li, and Su’s been evasive about when exactly she is coming back, and she is a shit liar, which leads me to believe I must prepare for another of those official parties, only this time there is no way I will be able to blend in because it’ll be for my birthday.” Lin groaned and sinkssunk further into the embrace. 

Kya smiled at her beloved introvert of a wife. 

“Alright, I’ll make you a deal. Tomorrow, I will go talk to Korra and find out what’s being planned. Then I’ll talk to Zhu Li and see if we can keep this ‘state affair’ to a minimum, how’s that?” 

“Can you keep Su in Zaofu too?” Lin mumbled, Kya’s hand in her hair lulling her to sleep.

“Honey. She’s your sister, she loves you, she wants to celebrate your birthday with you”. 

“I know, I know, she’s just…Well, a lot”. 

“I know. Let’s go to bed and see what tomorrow brings, shall we?”


	2. The Not So Secret Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Visit to the Satos'

Kya left their home early and set out for Future Industries Tower first. The very top of the tower was home to one Asami Sato and her wife, Avatar Korra Sato. The young CEO had used most of her real estate after Kuvira’s wrath to rehome refugees, and ended up turning them into affordable housing. Korra and Asami still dreamed of a house outside of the city, but for now, the two top floors of the biggest tower in Republic City- and the rooftop made to look like a beautiful garden-would do for the young women and their polar bear dog.

Kya was met with warm smiles by the receptionists and greeted by name, perks of being part of the ‘Sato’s inner circle’. 

“Master Beifong, shall I let you up?”.

It has been six years since she married Lin, and they had never really talked about Kya taking her last name. It wasn’t Southern Water Tribe- nor Air Nation tradition; but the first time she was introduced as “Master Beifong” at a state gala, she found she didn’t mind at all.Quite the contrary. Lin had tried to correct the announcer, but Kya interrupted with a soft hand on her arm, and shook whoever’s hand it was. After all, she had spent her entire life being referred to as ‘Avatar Aang’s daughter” or “Master Katara’s healer daughter”. Beifong may not be her birth name, but being Kya Beifong felt like she was at least her own person. 

“That would be great, thanks!”. 

The ascent to the Sato’s living quarters was always a sight to behold, the glass bubble of the elevator showed the city getting smaller and smaller under one’s feet as the ocean and the mountains grew larger. 

Korra opened the door as soon as Kya sat foot on the floor. 

“Kya!! So good to see you!” 

The young avatar swooped her into a bear hug and the waterbender reciprocated warmly. Kya had been there for Korra early on as she grew, and had been her waterbending master along with Katara. Both women also always made sure the White Lotus remembered Korra was still a child, as well as the avatar and a warrior. 

“You too kid!”

“Come in, come in! ‘Sami’s RESTING I HOPE AND AWAY FROM HER OFFICE” Korra shouted behind her shoulder, making Kya cringe. 

“….And I’m making sweet bannock and akutaq! I need someone else who can appreciate dried fish and berries in the morning.” 

“Ah, that explains the flour. And I would love to share akutaq with you! It has been a while”. 

“Oh yeah, you know me...” Korra replied, scratching the back of her head, adding more flour to her messy hair. 

“I sure do..” Kya laughed as they navigated through the luxurious apartment, the decoration a mix of modern art, antiques and Southern Water Tribe.

Asami was sitting in a corner of the kitchen island, facing the most magnificent view. They were so high up, the window showed an unobstructed view of the high peaks surrounding the coastal city. 

“Kya, How good to see you.” The young engineer greeted her warmly, sipping coffee. 

“So Kya, what brings you here?” Korra asked her as she rolled a freshly fried bannock in cinnamon sugar.

“Can’t a girl just visit?”

“She can..” 

“But it’s Friday and we’re set to have family dinner tomorrow…..” Asami finished.

“Alright. You caught me. I come here asking for information, and a favour.”

“Ho oh oh, this is always good” The avatar says, rubbing her sugary-hands together.

“Well. Lin has suspicions that you are organizing a massive party for her sixtieth”. 

“What? Psssssh, p-leeeease. Us? Naaaah”. 

Asami rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“You’re an even worse liar than Bolin, babe. How’s that even possible??”

“‘Sami!!”

“It’s okay. Honestly, anyway I come here as a peacekeeper, trying to see what’s up. It’s putting a lot of stress on her.” Kya had chosen bluntness and honesty. Something that usually worked best with Korra anyway. 

“But….We want to be nice!” Korra whined. 

“And I can appreciate that, she does too but…Alright, just tell me what you’ve got planned”.

“Urgh. Fine. Okay well, it’s set to happen four days after her actual birthday, because we figured you were probably going to organize something yourself on the day of - and we were going to talk to you about it, really! Just, trying to organize something spesh’ for the chief... She always helps everyone and sacrifices herself at every corner, but no one really notices it because she’s been doing it so long I guess…And I mean well, the grumpiness doesn’t really help either, nor the sass, or the cables for that matter….”

“Korra honey, your point is getting away from you”. Asami said gently, trying to reel her wife’s mind in.  
Kya laughed, these two were really well matched. 

“Well, I am touched that you recognize my wife’s hard work and many sacrifices, Avatar. Lin definitely could use a thanks or two, especially after working under Raiko for so long. But you know her, she’s got a hard time with being the centre of attention. Tell me, what are you thinking?” 

They shared a copious breakfast as Korra talked about her plans for the party. The older waterbender making suggestions to try and keep this ‘state affair’ under control, if only for her wife’s sake. 

“Should we hm…Should we try to contact Toph?” Asami asked, unsure.

“Oh. I’m not sure. I mean, they’re talking now I guess. Sort of, right?” Korra looked to the older woman for confirmation.

“Well, let’s just say they’ve worked things out a bit. I do believe it would be a good idea” Toph was still a bit of a sore subject for Lin, but Kya was sure she would appreciate her whole family being there.

“I think I can reach Toph through the vines. Just…Put the invite out there?” 

“Even at her age, I’m sure she’d like to have her mom there” Asami added sadly. Korra grabbed her hand as Kya gave her a one-arm hug. 

“Well, we sure can’t get her dad, so let’s try with Toph”.

Spirits! Her dad. That’s it. Kya dropped her teacup.

“Kya? You okay?”

“Yes. I am. Korra, don’t worry about contacting Toph.”

“Excuse me?”. 

“I don’t want to say much, because I am not sure how I am going to do it. You’ve just given me an idea for the perfect present for Lin. But I need to talk to my mother in law for that.” 

“Seriously?? You’re not going to share??”

“It’s none of our business Korra”. Asami chimed in. 

“I’m sorry. Wish I could say more. But how about I get Lin on board for the celebration? We should start issuing invites all around, in the meantime I will keep you posted for the actual day. We’ll most likely have something small on the island.”

“Perfect!”

“Alright, I have to go, see you tomorrow!”

Kya exited the apartment and barely noticed the view as the elevator made its descent. 

She’d been dying to find a gift worthy of Lin. Something more than a piece of jewelry or a good night out. There was nothing wrong with any of these, but she wanted something with meaning. It might be too late and it was a heck of a long shot, but Kya knew Lin had spent a lifetime wondering about her father. She now only had a first name to go by. Kanto. Kya might not be able to fix a life without a father, and she may not even be able to arrange a meeting -supposing the man was still alive... But she could damn well die trying. Even it meant taking Toph on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akutaq : https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alaskan_ice_cream 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts :)


	3. Sucking it Up and Earth Kingdom Humanitarian Mission.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya tells Lin to suck it up about the party as she prepares to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content, nothing too explicit though. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It took Kya a lot of effort to get Lin to accept that the party was indeed going to happen, and no she couldn’t skip it.   
The revelation just about turned into an argument, Lin ramping up and ranting away as Kya sighed heavily and stopped listening after ten minutes.  
When she heard a plate hit the counter too roughly, for the fifth time, she finally decided she’d had enough. The water bender rolled her eyes and decided to take action. She quietly started removing her clothes, one by one as her oblivious wife went on and on. Kya wasn’t even sure her stunt would work. Lin was so engrossed into her fury she had yet to realize her wife was standing,butt naked, in front of her.   
She rolled her eyes at some pretty colourful language, something about objects being shoved in various places, and calmly let her hair loose. 

“I mean, why can’t I just get old in peace? Why does the President and the Avatar decide that my birthday should be the event of the month? WHY. I think I will disappear, join Toph in the swamp. Yes. I tell you Kya. I bet Swamp benders don’t celebrate birthdays. And you can visit me too. We can NOT CELEBRATE ANYTHING together…”

“Alright Beifong. I’ve heard enough, now put those plates down before you hurt yourself and come fuck me senseless”. 

Lin was halfway through her new life in the swamp when she finally turned around, stopping dead in her tracks. Her jaw dropped at the same time as the plate she’d been washing for five minutes.

“Kya! Wh...What are you doing?”.

“I was partly turned on, partly annoyed with you and trying to decide which way to swing. Now are you coming or do I need to start without you?” Her hand traveled down her body suggestively as she said so, taking a half step backward. 

Lin didn’t need to be told twice, and forgot all about her party and the swamp, as she pushed Kya against the kitchen table. The waterbender sat on the edge and wrapped her long leg around her strong, sturdy wife. She knew she would be sorry the next day, but soon got lost in Lin’s ministrations. Everything faded away but Lin, her hands, her tongue, her love.   
Their love making had changed over the years, as they aged together. It was slower, not necessarily as frequent -although it still happened on the regular! But it was still beautiful. They learned to deal with the passing of time together, knew each other’s bodies and buttons by heart now, two bodies that became one; and it never cease to amazon Kya. Two souls as one.   
It didn’t take too long, and eventually Kya’s hands traveled to Lin’s gray curls as she buked and moaned and called her beloved name out in their home. 

Lin stood up and slowly helped Kya up from the hard surface, supporting her back. 

“Hang in there gorgeous''. The earth bender whispered into her hair line, as she lifted her up and carried her towards their bedroom.   
Legs securely wrapped around Lin, and her head tucked in the nape of her neck, Kya marveled for the umptieth time at her partner’s sheer strength. Lin seemed to be carrying her effortlessly, as though she were the most precious package she ever carried. 

Kya reluctantly let go as Lin gently dropped her onto the bed. It took the water bender half a beat to wrap herself around Lin the moment she settled in bed, chuckling. She ignored the teasing -Lin knew how much she liked to feel close to her after making love- and looked up, tugging at her wife’s top. 

“Hm?” Lin coaxed an eyebrow. 

“I want skin contact”. 

And Lin chuckled again. . She obliged however, quickly removing her top, pants and undies and Kya scooted closer again, entangling their legs.   
She closed her eyes, listening to her wife’s heartbeat, left hand caressing a fairly recent scar under her wife’s right breast.   
A metal sheath had almost killed her. It had been launched by a crooked cop, metal bender. Broke through her armour and lodged itself under her rib. She had lost her gallbladder in the process. Kya had been the first responder on sight and had been forced to use blood bending to control the haemorrhage. It had been traumatic for both, and she often went to sleep with her hand resting on the still slightly raised scar A reminder that it was in the past and Lin was well and alive and breathing next to her. 

“Much better” She murmured, kissing Lin’s chest.

“Agreed.” 

They remained silent for a while, and although Lin knew Kya wasn’t asleep, felt was pretty close to it. 

“Hmm you gotta stop rubbing my back like that or I won’t be able to reciprocate”.

Lin laughed and kissed Kya’s hair, not stopping her lazy patterns across her wife’s smooth skin. 

“It’s okay my love. I appreciate the way you stopped my ranting, and I apologize for taking my frustration out on you”. 

Kya tried to move, to raise her head to look at Lin, engage in the conversation, but she was just too comfortable, felt too good and found herself incapable of doing so. 

“S’okay. Love you, tomorrow” she mumbled.  
Lin wrapped the comforter around both their bodies and never let go, held her tight and she fell asleep before she could hear an answer.

-

As it happened, Kya returned the favour during their morning shower and it set them up for a definitely more positive day.  
The water bender had prepped Lin’s morning coffee -strong and black- and she had made her own tea. She wasn’t feeling like making breakfast just yet and settled for a few biscuits out on a plate. She put everything on the table and moved her chair as close as possible to Lin’s, putting her legs on her lap. She knew she could be clingy, had been accused of it in previous relationships. But she didn’t care. 

“Woman you had me wait for a lifetime, I shall cling til death do us part''. She’d said early on in their relationship. Lin had laughed and smiled and let her snuggle as close as humanly possible, so long as it was just the two of them, the younger woman didn’t mind. 

“So. A ‘celebration’ hm.” Lin put her newspaper down as her hands found Kya’s smooth legs.

“Hm Hm. It’ll be good. People love you Lin. Think of it as a favour to them”.

The chief scoffed as she sipped her coffee. 

“It’s true. Korra’s words were something along the line of “She has been sacrificing herself left right and centre and no one ever thanks her for it, we want to do something nice to show our gratefulness”. 

“Fine. But then we go away. For a week. Just you and me.” 

Kya turned around, launching herself onto Lin, straddling her as her arms wrapped behind her neck.

“Master Beifong. Are you telling me you want to take time off work and go on…A... vacation???”

“Why Master Beifong, I believe I am. How about you, me and one of those beach houses on Ember Island?” 

“I will hold you to that”.

“I sure hope so”.

Their kiss was interrupted by the landline, sitting in the hallway. 

“Hm I bet you it’s Su. That woman is the biggest cockblock of all time”. 

“Would you be nice to your sister for once? Let me get it”. 

The conversation was short and Lin guessed it to be the hospital. Kya had been enjoying a semi-retirement of sorts, but was still the best healer in the Republic -and the world alongside Katara, if you asked Lin- and her expertise was still thought out on the regular.

“Alright, that’s perfect, yes I will, thank you!” She hung up the phone and came back to her recently neglected spot.

“Well my love it looks like you’re going to have to do without me for a week or two”. 

“Where do they need you now?” Lin said amicably, it didn’t happen as often anymore, but Kya was still being called out of the city from time to time. 

“Pentapox outbreak in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. It shouldn’t take long, a week, two at most”. She grabbed a biscuit and dunks it in her tea. 

Lin stole the soaked bit before Kya had the time to open her mouth.

“Hey! Grab your own cookie!”

“That’s for you leaving me to fend for myself for a week”.

“Or two!”

“Two!” She grabbed a hold of her hand and ate the rest of the sweet treat, licking Kya’s fingers in the process. 

“Beifong!” 

Kya laughed, as Lin quickly swallowed her stolen food, then had the nerve of drinking the rest of Kya’s tea, raising an eyebrow in the process.   
She loved moments like this with Lin. People had always been too quick to label her wife as dead serious, unapproachable and grumpy; not realizing that once she let you in, she was the wittiest, funniest person to be around. Kya’s life had seldom been boring, apart from bouts of loneliness here and there- but it sure never was with her wife around. Laughter was a big part of their marriage. 

“Alright, let me up and I will feed you properly, oh master of healing Kya Beifong”. 

Kya laughed, removed legs and sat back on the chair. She stole the discarded newspaper and kept working on the crossword Lin had started, reading definitions out loud so they could do it together. 

With the party a green light, and a fake pentapox outbreak covering her for two weeks, Kya was all set to go confront the most stubborn woman on earth. Even more stubborn than her wife, about a subject she’d been tight-lipped about for more than half a century. But she was determined. THe healer looked up and smiled at Lin, who was expertly mixing eggs with chopsticks. Fireflakes omelette, Kya’s favourite.

Toph may be stubborn, but Kya’s resolve was strong. She was going to leave the swamp with an answer, even if it meant challenging her mother-in-law to a damn Agni-Kai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there y'all, thanks for reading, I really hope you're enjoying it so far.   
> Would love to hear your thoughts!   
> Chapter four will come out in a few days and as usual you can find me on Tumblr @moonofthechilcotin!


	4. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated wether or not to publish this chapter, but I really like it and couldn't part with it. 
> 
> Beware : FAF - Fluffy As F*. haha.

The family dinner on Saturday had been nice and lively as usual. Asami had approached Kya and offered her an aircraft and crew at her disposal, wherever the healer intended to go. Kya had tried to refuse, saying it was too much, but the young CEO had insisted. “What is family for, if not to help” she had added and Kya gratefully accepted. 

“Just come to our place, It’s small enough to land on the roof”. 

Kya laughed, how interesting it was, to be friends with the wealthiest and coincidentally one of the nicest person in the city.

-

Sunday was peaceful and slow, they lazed around snuggling in bed for most of the morning. They enjoyed sharing a space as they vacated to their respective activities; Kya tending to her small herbs garden on the large balcony and Lin meditating in the sun next to her.

Dinner was lovely, cooked by “Chef Beifong” - bold, golden letters written on an apron bought by Mako for last year’s birthday. Lin wouldn’t budge when Kya offered cleaning up, and simply kissed her as she motioned for the healer to go get comfortable before their radio show started. It was a weekly show about arts and legends of the world, an interest they both shared. 

Lin chuckled upon seeing Kya settling on the couch, noticing one of her old RCPD sweater. Kya often borrowed Lin’s loungewear, especially if she was set to leave in the near future.   
The older woman stretched, covering herself with a thick fur blanket from the south- a wedding gift from her mother- and closed her eyes as she listened to the announcement of the pro-bending team for the season finals. It was set to happen in two weeks and Kya really hoped she would be back by then.   
She, Bumi and Tenzin were fervent fans, and it had slowly grown on Lin too. Kya had gotten them all-season passes and they often watched from the presidential booth with Zhu-Li. To Kya’s dismay though, both the president and her traitorous wife supported the Tiger Moose, serious competitors to her favourites, the Flying Bisons. The resurgence of the Air Nation had seen a reinvention of the pro-bending game, although it was still a development, the sport now counted three teams with Air benders. 

The announcement over and the show about to start, Lin joined her with biscuits and tea. Kya dropped a leg down and opened her arms, and Lin promptly settled in her partner’s embrace.

They listened to the tales of Avatar Yangchen, and of an heirloom she once supposedly possessed. It was thought to give whomever held it the gift of flight, Airbender or not. Kya has heard the legend from her father years ago, but she always appreciated hearing about either of her cultures. 

“It’s been a while, since you last had to leave” Lin said at the first commercial break. 

The water bender tightened her embrace and kissed Lin’s hair. 

“I know. It won’t be for long though”. 

“I know”. 

“You okay?”. 

“Oh yeah. It’s nothing”. 

“It’s not nothing if you say it’s nothing” 

Lin snorted and Kya tickled her ribs to encourage her. Lin still needed coaxing to open up at times. 

“I just, I’m going to miss you is all. It’s stupid. We’ve been apart before. And I’m a grown adult. I’ve spent most of my life alone. But I like that I don’t have to be anymore.”

Kya leaned forward, sitting them both up. Lin turned around to face her. The older woman grabbed her face and her fingers curled ever so slightly as she softly kissed the earth bender. 

“I will miss you too”.

-

The morning came too soon for their liking and Kya cursed as she groaned, burying herself deeper into Lin.

“Make it stooooooooop” She mumbled into her wife’s shoulder. 

Lin laughed- ever the early riser- and turned around, shutting off the alarm as Kya shuffled back onto the pillow.   
The healer was close to re-entering blissful sleep when soft kisses peppered her arm, shoulder, back and lower back. She would normally appreciate that kind of morning wake up call, but today she just wanted to sleep. 

“Wake up sleepy head.” 

“Idontwanna”

“Honey, you haven’t packed and you’re leaving in an hour and a half”.

“Fastpacker.Nomad”.

Lin giggled against her skin and it made her shiver and shift her position a notch. She reached back and grabbed Lin’s hand, trying to make her wife come back to bed with her. 

“Fivemoreminutes”.

“I’d love to. But you have to pack. I’ll make you some breakfast and prep you some food for the road”. She kissed her back one more time before leaving the room, not without opening the curtains - the nerve. 

A nomad indeed, it took Kya less than fifteen minutes to pack. She was drawn out of their room by the smell coming from the kitchen. If it was any indication, a luxurious breakfast awaited her.

“Lin! Sweet buns! How?”

“I pre-made the dough last night” Lin shrugged as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

Kya came up behind her, strong arms encircling Lin’s waist as she kissed the back of her neck. 

“You are the best wife in the world”. 

“What can I say. I live to serve you, m’lady”. 

-

“Pleaaaase, help me with my hair?” Kya begged. It was low and partly true, but she was feeling needy and it worked anyway. 

“You can just say if you want me there” Lin grumbled more for show than anything else. The shower took a bit longer than expected, but they were out of the house only fifteen minutes late. A record for Kya, anxiety inducing for Lin.   
The drive was easy and when they got there - in the guest reserved parking spot, Lin grabbed her bag and basket leading them both towards the elevator.

“Are you coming up?” Kya knew she should try to get Lin to leave her there, Korra had always been a terrible liar, but she’d take the extra time with her wife. 

“Hm-hm. Korra said something about me signing the invites for the party personally. Every 5,000 of them”. 

“I know for a fact it isn’t 5,000”. Kya rolled her eyes, smirking at her wife's antics. 

“Feels like it”. 

The ride up was pleasant, the view still a delight despite the early, overcast morning. Lin put the basket down and was now holding onto Kya’s hand, her thumb absentmindedly rubbing the soft skin. 

“You won’t work too much?” The healer asked, eyes fixated on the view.   
“I probably will, but I’ll feel guilty about it. And right backatcha”. It's a dance they did every time Kya had to leave town. Although the water bender asked first, she was usually the one to push way beyond her limits and overwork. Lin was a workaholic as well, but rarely ever went passed the point of no-return these days. 

“I won’t. Please make sure you get home and eat, at least. I demand at the very least four hours of sleep. Six preferably.”. 

“That I can promise Doc”. Lin relented for Kya’s sake, and sealed her promise by a kiss to her wife’s head.

The elevator door opened and so did the door to their friends’ home. 

“Lin, Kya, good morning” Asami greeted them curtly.

“Korra sends her apologies for not being here to wave you off, Kya. She’s having early practice and meditation on the island”.

Lin shrugged as she moved inside, and Kya mouthed a silent thank you to the young woman. She undoubtedly kicked the Avatar out of her own house to avoid risking exposing Kya's lie.   
Asami simply smiled, both women turned around to a loud bark and grow, coming from one of the sliding doors. Naga was scratching at the door and licking the glass where Lin’s head was. 

“Awwww she’s missed you” Asami giggled. 

“Cuuuuuuuute” Kya said and Lin rolled her eyes. The beast had taken a liking to her all those years ago and was always excited to see the chief of police.   
Lin rolled her eyes and tried her best to look indifferent. None of them bought it, and Lin lost all credibility when she pulled out Naga’s favourite treats -seal jerky- out of her pocket. 

She opened the door and offered the meat to the Avatar’s companion, hoping to avoid a giant lick to the face. She was partially successful, but Naga ended up rubbing her head against Lin, covering her long trench coat in white fur. 

Her wife just smiled but didn't comment. Lin gently pat her furry friend and returned inside as Asami let them know the crew was just landing on the roof.   
They followed Asami up to the rooftop. The CEO went to talk briefly with the crew, giving the spouses some privacy. 

Lin put down the pack and basket and looked over Kya’s shoulders. The captain was busy and no one paid attention to them. She hugged Kya tightly.   
The healer wrapped her hand around her wife’s waist and held on for as long as she could. 

“Come back in one piece- and pentapox free this time, please”. 

“I’ll do my best. I will radio when I get there, I love you” The kiss they shared was sweet and loving. 

“I love you too” Lin stole one more before letting go. 

“Bye Gorgeous” Kya winked at her and grabbed her gear, boarding the aircraft after hugging Asami. 

“All good?” Lin asked eyes transfixed on Kya, waving her off. 

“Oh yes. There’s just been a delay in production, my team wanted to come pick Kya up, they just have to detour southeast to the depot, minor delay”.

It’s a lie but Lin is a detective, and Asami wanted to avoid questions on the direction of the aircraft. After all, the swamp was in the opposite direction of Ba Sing Se. 

Kya waved one more time out the window and then slowly disappeared as the balloon took off. Lin sighed. Well, it was only two weeks right? 

-

The healer had felt extremely grateful for Asami and her crew. This way of traveling was peaceful, faster than the train and way more comfortable. The views were absolutely splendid and having her own personal room with an en-suite was a polar opposite to the travel of her youth. And she found she didn’t mind one bit. 

The captain informed her it would be about the time they’d reach Ba Sing Se, and handed her the radio. 

“Mrs Sato had us put the frequency of Republic City’s Police Station Ma’am”. 

Kya gratefully grabbed the radio. 

“You are connected ma’am” a crewman told her. 

“Hm, Yes thank you. RCPD, this is aircraft FI-52RC requesting contact”. 

“RCPD, you’re a go”. 

“Hm, Could I be put through to the Chief of Police please”.

“Name and ID”.

“I don’t have an RCPD ID but..”

“Then we can’t put you through.”

“My name is Kya Beifong” She added quickly, before being cut off.

“One moment Ma’am”. 

“Chief Beifong’s office, can I take a message?” Kya sighed internally as she heard the familiar, and unpleasant voice, of Lin’s assistant.

“Dee. Hello, This is Kya. Is Lin around?” 

“Master Beifong. The Chief has asked not to be disturbed under any circumstances…” Kya rolled her eyes.

“Dee Knock on the damn door. I’ll assume responsibility if my wife tries to take it out on you”. She didn’t feel good about the way she was handling the conversation, but she was miles away from home and about to loose radio contact. 

She heard some scrambling, a knock. A second knock. Some words exchanged. 

“Kya sweetheart is it you?Are you safe??” 

Kya frowned at the tone, Lin seemed scared. And she had used a pet name at the station. 

“I am, we’re just about to land, why?”

“Oh thank god. There was a pretty strong sand storm over the desert, right when you were supposed to fly over, was it bad?”.

The relief in Lin’s voice was apparent and Kya felt guilty for lying to her. 

“Oh yes, yes. No we rerouted but made it alright”.   
Blessed be Raava for she could think on her feet pretty fast. 

“That’s good to hear. Travel’s been alright?” 

"Perfectly splendid, actually". 

“Are you alone?” The chief asked softly. 

Kya looked around, she tended to forget her immediate surroundings while talking to Lin. The crew however, was well away from the radio, given their guest privacy. 

“I am. You?”

“I am”

“Your secretary’s far away enough to stop kissing your ass for a while?” She hated herself for bringing it up when their time was limited, but she couldn’t help it.

“Kya, my darling wife, is that jealousy I hear?”

“Must be talking about your other wife” She pouted. 

“Ah yes. My other wife. My beautiful, gorgeous, if not a tad jealous wife”.

“Stop mocking me” She whined. She knew it was highly hypocritical, Kya was usually the one teasing Lin, but she felt self-conscious right this moment. 

“Alright alright. She’s gone filing paperwork in the archives for not putting you on right away. I miss you. I love you.” 

“Right backatcha. Have you eaten today?” Lin really had been getting better as their relationship progressed, and was rarely ever doing overtime since they got together - with the exception of the odd case preventing her to- but she tended to go back to her old patterns when Kya was away. 

“As a matter of fact I have. I even went home”. 

“Well Raava all mighty, miracles do happen”.

“And I took someone home”.

“What the flameo is that supposed to mean?”

“Relax, wife. Mako’s girlfriend dumped him. Out of nowhere too! Couldn’t believe it. Anyway, he had moved in with her, she kicked him out on the street! Poor Kid. He’s been feeling really down, so I offered the spare room, you know. Figured some company would do us both some good, and he doesn’t have to go back to sleeping under his desk”. 

“Aw that’s awfully sweet of you”. 

“Well what can I do, I know the kid’s got his brother and Korra and Asami, but you know..”

“Some maternal love needed there”.

“I don’t know about that”. 

“He did call you mom on three occasions honey”.

“Two of them he was drunk, one high on morphine after being stabbed”.

“Still counts”.

“Ah yes well, in any case, we’re having a good time watching the Flying Bison getting their ass kicked by the Fire Ferrets and Tiger Moose”.

“They’ll come back, I have faith”.

“We’ll see...Hm, I only have a few minutes left, we’re about to land. I doubt I’ll be able to contact you until I get back, so try not to worry about me”.

“You know I automatically do the moment I can’t feel your heartbeat nearby”

“Och, Chiiieeeeef. Low blow to say things like that when I’m so far and about to go”. 

“Yeah well. Suits you for leaving me here”

“Aw. I’ll make it up to you. I gotta go. I love you. Please take care of yourself, and enjoy your time with Mako”

“I will. I love you too. Don’t overwork yourself Master”. 

“I won't. Bye my love”

“Good-Bye dearest”. 

The connection goes silent and Kya’s heart constrict a bit. She wondered when exactly did she become a wife who couldn’t seem to spend a minute without her precious wife. Somewhere between I and do, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your response to this fic, it means so much to me!
> 
> I hope you're not bored yet. The next few chapters, we're heading to the swamp! I will probably post an extra chapter, either today or tomorrow. 
> 
> As usual you can come talk to me on Tumblr if you please (@Moonofthechilcotin), and I truly appreciate your comments and kudos, they feed my soul!


	5. Grumpy Pants Senior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya gets to the swamp, hoping to find Toph and convince her to let her secrets out

The air hit Kya like a thick curtain as she exited the aircraft, geared up and ready to go. The crew was set to await her return within the next two weeks, and would go look for her if she didn’t return on time or sent word. 

Wiping her forehead, the waterbender started her hike towards the banyan tree, deep in the swamp. She hoped it would help her connect with Toph, however the woman probably already knew she was there. 

Although this trip stemmed out of something she wanted to do for Lin, Kya was grateful for the opportunity this adventure offered. She could experience the thrill of travel again, and it always meant doing a lot of introspection and soul searching. At sixty-six years old, Kya felt even more grateful for her great shape and health that still allowed her to go on journeys like this on a whim. 

She reached the massive tree as the sun set and it illuminated the land in all its glory. She sat there, her mind void of thoughts simply enjoying the moment for a while. Having only a bivouac to sleep in, she didn’t bother about setting up camp just yet, and meditated once she felt ready.   
It took some effort in this heat, but Kya was determined. She scrunched up her face - the way Lin said made her look like Aang- and eventually felt more than she heard the disgruntled groan. 

“Fiiiiine. Princess TwinkleToes, meet me tomorrow, follow the vine. And bring mushrooms. 

Toph. This should be interesting. 

-

The water bender packed up at dawn and started her long hike before the sun rose too high in the sky. Although it was already hot and humid, the early hours made it a bit more bearable. 

Hours later, her hair a mess and her back and legs hurting, Kya lost balance over a root- which she was convinced had moved as she walked passed - and fell face first in mud.  
A snort and the feeling of mud being pulled away through earth bending from her skin had her look up to see her mother-in-law smirking at her. 

“Aunt Toph”. 

“Weird of you to call me that when you married my kid”. 

A true Toph greeting if she’d ever heard one. 

“I could be calling you mom like Bataar.” The waterbender fired back as she stood up. 

“No thanks”.Without another word, the petite older woman turned around, Kya followed inside the place Toph called home. She had to crouch down quite a bit to fit and was relieved when Toph pointed to a chair. 

“Nice place”

“You know I can tell a lie”

“Then you can tell I’m sincere”

“So. What brings you here”

“What, a girl can’t visit her mother-in-law?”

“Princess Twinkletoes, I’ve known you were planning on coming for a while. And I know my kid is okay, and actually happy with you around. It’s a long way for a social call. So, what brings you here?”

“Well it's Lin's sixtieth in a little under two months”. 

“I know. I was there when she was born”. 

The earth bender turned to a small stove and took the mushrooms Kya wordlessly offered, preparing a stew. She took the previously boiled kettle off the fire and gave her daughter-in-law some freshly brewed tea. Kya accepted the beverage and decided to ignore Toph’s rough and gruff demeanour - She knew how to communicate with a Beifong after all - she married one. 

“I know. And I know you don’t leave home anymore, but it would mean a lot to her if you came. You don’t even have to do the big celebration. There’ll be a family reunion on the island, too”.

“Oh I don’t know kid”

“For crying out loud, woman. Get your ass out of the mud and make an effort for your kid will ya”.

It wasn’t just the Beifongs who could lose their cool either. Toph raised an eyebrow and looked at her, smirking. 

“You are Katara’s kid, no doubt. Who is coming?”

“Mom will be there, Korra’s parents are traveling with her. Uncle Zuko and Izumi, My brothers of course oh, and Suyin and her family...It would be fun for you to catch up with ‘the gaang’ I’m sure.” 

Toph smiled stilled, and her aura shifted. Kya felt it in her mother too, when they talked about their group of friends so long ago, now left with only three members. The old woman sighed and drank her tea, miles away.

“Alright, I guess it’d be good to see your mom face to face. And it has been a while since I last saw Zuko.”

“Thanks Toph! Lin is going to be very happy”

“So. What else, can I do for you? I feel your trepidation from here and it’s tiring me out”.

The moment was over then, but at least she’d secure Toph’s presence to Lin’s party. 

“I want to offer something special to Lin this year. And I’ve had an idea. But you hold the key to that.”

“I do not like the sound of that. It always ends up with a lot of drama when you lot are involved. But come on, let’s talk about it over that mushroom soup”. 

Kya stood up to help Toph and hit her head on the ‘ceiling’ in the process. The earth bender rolled her pale eyes and motioned for Kya to sit back down. The water bender sheepishly sat back down and gulfed down the stew- Toph was a great swamp cook. 

“Kanto”. 

Kya let out as she put her bowl down. 

“What about him?”

“I want to find him”

“Good luck with that”. The old earth bender barely flinched as she golfed her food down. 

“Toph”

“I can’t believe it you know. A lifetime and we’re still bickering over the same bullshit”

“It’s got nothing to do with you or your parenting style you know.”

“Well that means so much coming from you and your two perfect parents”

Kya snorted and Toph frowned.

“What’s so funny. Sugar Queen and Twinkletoes were on point with all three of you”.

“Mom was. And Dad was…Trying. To be honest, Bumi and I always knew he loved us. Rebuilding the Air Nation just took over. It was the hardest on Bumi, being a non bender for so long. And when Tenzin was born an Air bender…Ah this is old wounds”.

“Ah yes. He loved all of you to death though. Wouldn’t shut up about any of you, ever”.

“The way you also love both your daughters Aunt Toph. No one, not even Lin doubts that. But she’s always just wanted to know who her father was. It’s been so important to her.”

“Did she put you up to this?”

“You think Lin would send me alone to meet you here to ask about her dad?”

“Fair point.”

“She thinks I’m in Ba Sing Se. Asami lended me an aircraft”

“Ah that explains the aggravation going around in the swamp. I’ll let the spirits know it’s you. The swamp is a bit on edge these days, ever since the ‘Earth Empire’ stunt and the harvesting of the vines.”Toph’s disdain was evident but Kya stayed on point, wanting to get as much information on Kanto as possible, should Toph be so inclined. 

“So, will you at least hear me out?”

“Well you’re here now”. 

So she was willing to talk then, good. 

“I know this is a long shot. I know there’s a chance he could be dead. But I would like to give Lin more than a first name she heard you blab out to Bolin and a faint story of a one-night stand.”

“Well. I don’t have much more to go on you know. I mean. It was more than a one-night stand. The United Republic of Nations was still being built and I would often travel between the new Republic City and Ba Sing Se with my metal benders for treaties with the Earth King and what not. I just had a night out and I was trying to be alone and have a good drink, you know. But..”

“Being a war hero and the best earth bender in the world gets you a lot of attention..”

“Ha, darn right. Impossible to sip on cactus juice alone. Anyway, I ended up being my good old charming self, throwing an earth shattering burp at anyone who’d come near me”

“Charming indeed”. 

Toph may be rough around the edges, but Kya had always admired how Toph had always been unapologetically herself. 

“Yeah well. Next thing I know this guy comes in and burps right back in my face!” 

Toph was laughing, sipping the tea Kya had just made as they talked.

“So, we talk and share drinks and it turns out he got to Ba Sing Se as a kid. Made it as a refugee during the war. His village was not far from where Republic City is now - probably has been swallowed up by the city by now even. He got a job as a farmer, because he would get him out of the lower ring and into the fresh air, even if still in within the boundaries of the outer wall. Anyway, I’m there for a week and we talk and drink and well. You know what happens..”

“I do”. 

“Yeah well. We hit it off at first. So I would hook him up when I came to Ba Sing Se and he came to visit to RC once or twice” .

“I feel a big fat but coming this way”

“BUT indeed. He came once, surprising me and stayed for a week. I was busy working, between supporting your father in his avatar duties, and of course you know, helping transition the world from a hundred years of war to peace… Then there was the creation of the United Republic of Nations, the metal bending academy, the Police….” 

Although people liked to remind her, Kya sometimes forgot her parents, uncles and aunts shaped the world she knew today. 

“Dating you, or whatever this was just wasn’t what he thought?” 

“Not really. I was an ass when he was there, felt pissed off that he came in a way. Cruel even. Now that I can self-reflect and that so long has passed, I can tell that I just wasn’t ready. The whole relationship was too much for me. I mean look at me kid, I like my peace. Anyway turned out Kanto had come to propose. I found the ring on the table the next day. Bless his heart he left me a letter but…I had to have Katara read it to me.” 

“Spirits Toph. A bit more than ‘It didn’t really work out’”.

Kya was writing down Toph’s words on the journal she’d bring with her.

“Yes well. I found out I was pregnant not long after he left. I pondered a bit on what to do. And your mom insisted that I least told him. But I knew then that he would want to find someone and marry and have a family. It wasn’t really well perceived to have a kid out of marriage back then. It would have made it pretty much impossible for him to find someone in Ba Sing Se with a kid all the way in Republic City. So I made my decision to have Lin on my own and give him a chance to have the family he craved, something I knew I could never give him”.

“That was so selfless and kind of you!”

“Well don’t you sound so surprised! Anyway, I never heard from him again, and as you know I raised Lin and eventually Su. You parents, uncle and Zuko were there every step of the way. And seeing that you got hitched to my daughter..I’d say Aang was right, friendships to transcend lifetime”.  
“I believe in that too. I really love your daughter you know”. 

“Oh the sap. I know that, I can see you two through the vines”

“Uh. How much exactly can you see”

“Ew! Enough. Not that much. I’m already blind, I don’t want to have to amputate my feet too”. 

Toph scrunched up her face and put her dirty feet on the table, off the ground so she couldn’t ‘see’. They both broke into laughter. 

“I suppose if you were to look for him you could do so in Ba Sing Se. His last name was Matsui. Kanto Matsui. His family were fishermen on the coast but everything changed when the fire nation attacked…” 

“I am going to assume you don’t have a picture?”

“Actually there’s probably one or two at least. But they would all be in Zaofu”.

Great Kya thought. She was going to have to roam the entire Earth Republic for this.

“Would you mind if I tried to have access to it?”

“Not a problem. I guess you have a radio on your ride? I can tell Su to let you into my room there. The kid’s kept it all those years for me. There’s a wooden trunk with out family crest. All my pictures are in it. Take what you want.”

“I really appreciate your help in all this.” 

“Eh, you’re doing something good for my kid, it’s good to see she’s got the family and support she always craved”. 

“Ah I get just as much as I give. Now I have one more thing to ask”.

“Another favour?Haven’t I done enough for you yet?”

“Close enough. I know you can locate people through the vines. I haven’t met him and I’m not that connected.”

“Fine. We’ll do it tomorrow. I’m too tired now. You’re lucky I like you”.

Kya smiled as she put her sleeping bag on the ground. The old woman settled on a bed made of earth. Her connection to her element was baffling at the best of times, but the water bender couldn’t believe a woman almost a century old would literally sleep on a rock.   
Kya tossed and turned, thinking of Kanto and what could have been, would Toph have pursued this relationship. Ow would this have affected Lin? Would Su have been born? She couldn’t wait for Toph to try and make contact and really hoped the man was still alive. She still had something to give to her wife though, a story, memories, and hopefully a few pictures.

“Quit it kid. I can hear the wheels turn in that brain of yours and I can’t sleep!”

The healer apologized and closed her eyes, burying her nose in Lin’s RCPD shirt. It only faintly smelled like her by now, but it was enough to send Kya to sleep as she wished for the morning to come faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have struggled a lot with this chapter, I can't look at it anymore, I hope you enjoyed it :s 
> 
> Again I want to thank you for reading, leaving kudos, commenting.... It really motivates me and lifts my spirit!! I am so glad you are coming along on this journey with me. 
> 
> Next chapter will be up either on Wednesday or Thursday!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please feel free to like/comment, it is always welcome :)
> 
> This is the longest fic I have ever written. It is complete, I will be updating two chapters a week and there are about 25 of them. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @Moonofthechilcotin


End file.
